<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion by theplaidsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937676">Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaidsheep/pseuds/theplaidsheep'>theplaidsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Sif needs a hug, Smut, Smutty Angst, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor and Sif need to hug each other...and do other things., Vulnerable babies are so damned vulnerable., because if I want it I have to write it myself, with a happy ending of course</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplaidsheep/pseuds/theplaidsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-Endgame universe, Sif finds Thor. </p>
<p>(Though she hadn't actually been looking, meddling Norns... but it might work out)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sif/Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a wholly unexpected reunion. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif usually steered clear of Ravagers on principle, but this time she'd been delivering on a favour and so found herself docked to an M-class in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had done a clear double-take at the sight of Thor standing beside the tattooed mountain waiting to greet her on the other side of the airlock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif had been prepared to hate him should she ever see him; all her pent up rage and hurt primed to be hurled at him with words and fists. But then she’d been expecting any reaction other than the one she got, when they were finally face to face after near ten years apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>First he had gaped in bewildered shock, his lips almost voicelessly forming her name, then he had lurched forward to wrap her in his arms and sob noisily into her shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know each other." The tattooed man apparently felt the need to state the obvious, but it distracted Sif from her startlement long enough to extend her arm out to offer him the data-chip she carried. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He plucked it from her fingers. "I'll, uh, leave you to it," and Sif did not care for the smirk on his face as he turned to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was almost too much to take in, the changes time and circumstances had obviously wrought on his mind, heart and body. Her arms had gone round him of their own volition and maybe it was the way he stood, hunched over, but the shape of him was different. When she took in the scent of his hair, the smell of ozone overpowered almost everything else. The broken notes in his voice as he apologised over and over set a deep ache in her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually, when the wash of emotion had passed, Thor pulled back and dared to look at her again. The naked vulnerability in his face evaporated the last of her ill feeling towards him and the love that had been the bane of her existence for too many centuries surged forward, and she pressed her lips to his without any thought at all. Sif cursed herself a fool for all of the three seconds it took for her to realise he was kissing her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It all progressed rather typically from there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(“D'you want to…?” Thor asked between one devouring kiss and the next. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahuh,” Sif agreed into his mouth, rather gratified to feel his arousal between them and more than willing to take advantage of it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Thor led her to his cramped berth aboard the Benetar.)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had undressed her with shaking hands, all the while tense and hesitant as her own hands sought to find him underneath the layers he wore. She understood why the moment her fingers found the soft layer of flesh where hard, defined muscle should have been, and once she had coaxed his clothes from him she discovered a thick set torso more reminiscent of Volstagg’s powerful barrel shape than the one she remembered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprised though she was at this change in him, it was hardly displeasing and the warmth of him pressed up against her own naked skin was enough to set her heart racing in anticipation. Thor seemed to regain confidence once his apparent anxiety at her judgement had passed and soon his mouth was everywhere his hands had been. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif allowed herself to be pressed down onto his bunk, that barely seemed big enough to accommodate just one nevermind the both of them, and tugged on his hair to pull him up so that his weight settled between her legs and his thick body covered hers and his tongue plundered her mouth as she kissed him hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now?” he asked, as she shifted her hips against his and felt the warm blunt tip of him nudge at her entrance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” she answered, and whimpered as he pushed into her, going, going, going, till he was fully sheathed and her body felt stretched taut around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shudder went through him, the muscles of his back twitching under her hands and for a second that felt frozen in time Sif was aware of nothing but Thor: his weight, his warmth, the hot chuff of his breath against her mouth and the press of his forehead against hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then he moved: pulling back and pressing forward, drawing a gasping moan from her which seemed to send another shudder through him. Sif dug her nails in as his hips continued to roll inexorably into hers, readjusted her legs to pull her knees higher and bring them in tight alongside his chest, because there was too little space to comfortably open herself further to him otherwise. She cried out as he ploughed into her again, her pleasure at finding the angle just right, and it spurred him on to increase the tempo of his thrusting hips, small ragged moans catching in his throat. Sif threaded one hand through his hair and latched her mouth to his, capturing the sounds of their pleasure between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Orgasm crashed over her with little warning and Thor swallowed her broken shriek in the seconds before he followed her, a guttural cry wrenched from deep inside as his release shook his heavy frame. The aftermath left him collapsed in her arms and Sif held him there, breathing deep of the scent of ozone and feeling the gentle flutter of her inner walls around his length. She would push him into continuing in a moment but right now, to relish this feeling of having him with, against, inside her was all she wanted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They had each other several times more before desire ran its course and left them in a panting, sweaty tangle of limbs and only slightly awkward silence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now what, Sif wondered, as she felt the rise of his chest beneath her cheek and the slowing of his heartbeat against her ear. There had been next to no words between them, before or during and while she had a notion of her own motivation for bringing their reunion into the bedroom, so to speak, it was entirely unclear why Thor had gone along with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was it guilt? Or was he just that glad to see her alive and well? What of his beloved Jane? Did he betray his mortal by lying with her? Why was he out here, instead of on Midgard? What about-?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking,” the deep rumble of his voice vibrated in his chest, interrupting her thoughts, and the gentle fingers that had been idly stroking the length of her spine slid up into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just wondering, why now,” Sif answered truthfully, “after all this time, why now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sighed, a self-deprecating sound that was almost amused. “If I’m truly honest with myself, it was not just now.” He splayed his fingers to cup her head in his hand. “There have been times in the past when I would have welcomed an advance from you. I do not know that it would have ended well, though. I never did value you as I should have, I realise that now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif squeezed her eyes shut against the sudden sting of tears. “I’m still very angry with you,” she said, even though her voice was more obviously thick with hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t deny I deserve it,” Thor admittedly quietly, painfully. “I know I let you down; I let all our friends down. Our people. My brother…” his voice strained and trailed off and Sif could hear the constriction in his throat. “I wish…” he tried again and she felt his breath stutter and his heart racing in his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif raised herself up to look at him and Thor turned his face away in shame, tears streaming from his one good eye. She pressed her palm to his cheek and turned his face back towards her, to hold his gaze steady with her own; stroked her thumb beneath the oddly coloured prosthetic eye; traced the lines grief and guilt had carved into his forehead. It was hard to feel her anger in the face of his deeply held remorse. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Sif leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, then pushed herself up and off of him. “Do you have anything to drink?” she asked, because if they were going to talk about what happened between then and now, Sif didn’t particularly want to be sober for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Umm, not much,” Thor said, pushing himself up to sitting. “I don’t really drink anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif looked back at him sharply, feeling a stab of disbelief at his words. Thor shrugged, eyes averted once more. “I spent the last five years drunk because I couldn’t...well...I’m trying to do better now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d be grateful for whatever you’ve got,” Sif said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor winced, nodded and stood to reach into the overhead storage locker. He turned back to her with two bottles, one of which he held out to her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The label told her it was some kind of cider from Midgard, which meant it would be about as potent as fruit juice. Oh well. Sif pulled the cap off, curled herself up into the corner of Thor’s bunk and tried to reorder her thoughts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Thor who broke what was starting to become an increasingly uncomfortable silence. “How much do you know? About what happened to Asgard?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not much,” Sif admitted. “I only found out about it recently. Rumours mostly. It’s said Surtur invaded from Muspelheim and brought about Ragnarok, which I found quite frankly ridiculous considering the Allfather killed the bastard millennia ago. But not half so ridiculous as the one that talked about some she-demon claiming to be an Odinsdottir that took over after your father unexpectedly died.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well...neither of those would actually be wrong,” Thor said, and couldn’t help the grim smile at Sif’s look of horrified disbelief. “It turns out, you see, that the Golden Realm was nothing like we thought it was and neither was my father. It was all a lie, an illusion, every bit of it. Asgard’s benevolence, her prosperity, the respect and authority she commanded from the rest of the Nine and beyond. It was all the legacy of bloody conquest. Odin’s bloody conquest.” Thor took a swig of his cider as though to try wash the bitterness from his tongue. “And the Valkyrior. The great battle that wiped them out was not against the Muspellir but my sister, Hela. Odin sacrificed them as a distraction so he could seal her up in Niflheim. And we had five minutes of warning before his death freed her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif gaped, barely able to process what he was telling her. “You have a sister?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Had,” Thor corrected with a tight smile. “She was the reason we had to unleash Surtur on Asgard. Why the realm is now gone and Hela along with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Sif muttered, bewildered, before taking a swift gulp from her bottle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s hard to believe, I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hard or not, I need you to tell me everything that happened and,” Sif took a breath, “who made it out alive.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor’s expression told her everything she feared before he even opened his mouth to begin. By the end of it her heart was in a thousand pieces and she couldn’t even summon up the anger to be furious at Loki’s deception. It seemed a cruel irony that having the life she had loved torn away from her was the only reason she still lived. The only thing that had kept her going through the misery of her years in exile was the hope she might yet regain what she had lost. She had pinned everything on finding Thor, who would surely intercede on her behalf, but her searching had come to nothing. And now there <em> was </em> nothing. Nothing left to go back to, nothing left to go forward for - a fishing village on Midgard that held the few thousand remnants of her people and a culture half discarded for the terrible lies it was built on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Thor was… Sif shied away from the seething cauldron of emotion that lately seemed to bubble over whenever she thought of him. It might be unfair to blame the awful messes of the last ten years on him, but all her current unhappiness seemed to lead back to him; his choices, his actions. It was why she hadn’t yet travelled to Midgard, too unsure of what she would find there, and far too unsure of how she would react. It seemed safer to stay away until time and distance had blunted her feelings. So she had floated from one contract to the next until the Norns had taken the choice from her by dumping him in her path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you even here?”Sif finally asked, looking over at where he perched at the other end of the bunk, hunched over, staring into the bottle and looking like he wished it was something stronger. He appeared a sorry state: overweight and miserable. Sif pushed down the desire to crawl over and pull him into her arms. The silence became heavy with his lack of answer. “You left again didn’t you,” and her voice was sharp with accusation and resentment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor curled over even further into himself. “It was all my fault. I thought I was a hero, I thought I could save them. But I fucked it up. I was too arrogant and sure of my victory.” A shudder ran through him. “I almost had him, Sif. It wouldn’t have made up for all those he murdered but they’d have had vengeance, and it would have stopped what happened next... I should have gone for the head.” Thor drained the rest of his bottle, then stood to find another. He sat back down, with a sigh, and strangely the heaviness of the atmosphere seemed to recede somewhat. “I was less than useless after that. A king in name only. Bru’s the one who’s been running the settlement the last five years. So after… after everything was fixed, I realised I needed some time away to clear my head, figure things out. Who I actually am instead of supposed to be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how’s that going?” Sif’s voice was flat with the effort it took to keep the sarcasm out of her tone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And her beloved, oblivious fool answered: “Ok, I think? I’m not sure…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cauldron bubbled over again, and suddenly Sif decided she’d had enough. Propelling herself from the bunk and slamming the bottle down on the side, she started to pull her clothes back on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Thor sounded as confused as he looked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You honestly think you’ve changed?” she snapped. “I’ve known you since we were children, Thor, and all I see is the same self-centred man the boy I knew grew into. You might be singing a different song, but the words? They are all the same! Every choice you ever made had only yourself at the heart of it! I can see that now, finally, though it took me a thousand years to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif stared at him, breathing hard, and Thor stared back in shock and bewilderment at her outburst. “You were meant to be a king, Thor! You were born to serve your people, to serve the Nine Realms, not just play hero to one.” Sif felt her eyes begin to burn. “I remember that you knew that at some point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He looked like she'd reached into his chest, crushed his heart and pulled it mangled from between his ribs. Sif let go the clothes she was holding and dropped heavily back down on the bunk, swiping the bottle from Thor’s loose grip to take a gulp. She handed it back to him and felt his fingers brush hers as he took it from her without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Sif finally said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s ok,” Thor said, his voice sounding tight in his throat. “I think maybe you were due that.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for not leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif felt hysterical laughter surge up in her chest, she clapped her hand to her mouth to stifle it, but it transformed in her throat and came out a sob. The tears she’d valiantly tried to hold back spilled over. He still didn’t realise. He’d been the centre point of her existence for most of her life and for the first time, she finally had the actionable choice to walk away. Instead, she’d sat back down, because her love for him was like a leash around her neck… Damned Lorelei was right, she was no better than a trained hound.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif felt Thor scoop her up without a word and pull her into his lap, bracketing her body with his arms and legs while she curled into a ball around her grief, anger and hurt and wept. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fit of crying didn’t last long, she had never been one to indulge her emotions in that way, even when she felt helpless to do anything else. The realisation was harsh, if unsurprising; loyalty and devotion were too much a part of her composition to override, even without the addition of her heart’s obsession. Sif remained curled up where she was, feeling bitter resignation settle in, even while her heart sang to feel Thor’s arms around her and his naked warmth pressing against her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To his credit, Thor let her be, waiting on her to begin speaking again. Sif closed her eyes and matched her breathing to the rise and fall of his chest beneath her, focusing on the prickle of his beard against her forehead and the soothing gentle stroke of his fingers over her arm and lower back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do,” Sif finally admitted softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor’s fingers stilled and the quiet became heavy with tension again. “I know what I want you to do,” he said slowly, “but I also know I haven’t the right to ask anything of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif sighed. “You may as well. I never could deny you and it would save me from trying to make a choice that isn’t really one at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His entire body went tense, and she could almost hear his throat working around the question stuck there. Finally. “How long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not quite what Sif was expecting. “How long, what?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She felt his jaw stutter beneath his beard as he worked to get the rest of the question out. “How long have you been in love with me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed. “Too long. Always. I fear it will be forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” and <em> now </em> the quiet fell awkward. Sif could feel the thud of his racing heart where she was pressed against his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to go?” Thor eventually asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif closed her eyes and swallowed around the knot in her throat. “Yes. No.” Tears pricked again. “I’m so tired of this. I’m so tired of it hurting. I just want it to stop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor’s hand came up to cup her head and she felt a kiss pressed to the top of it. “What can I do? What would you have me do?” he asked into her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif sorted through the various responses that immediately sprung to mind, discarding them all as prevarication for what she really needed to ask. “Do you think you could ever love me, as I love you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor gave a little huff and his hands tightened against her. “I think so,” he murmured and Sif froze in utter astonishment. That was not the answer she’d expected, despite the physical and emotional intimacy of the last few hours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif pulled up and out of arms to look at him and Thor smiled back at her shyly. “You thought I was going to say something else?” he asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was expecting ‘no’ or maybe ‘I don’t know,’” Sif admitted. She shrugged, “I was expecting you to give me a reason to up and leave, to try not to look back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor caught her hand and fixed his eyes to where his thumb rubbed over the back of her fingers. “Like I said before, I know I’ve no right to ask anything from you, but I also know that after everything I’ve lost, everything we’ve both lost, I want to keep us together. I’m afraid that if I let you walk away, that I’ll lose you halfway across the galaxy again, and I might never know it. I should never have let it happen the first time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif frowned at the implication in his words. “You looked for me, after?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did! Well, I got the Strange fellow to look for you. First, Loki told me you hadn’t been on Asgard, so you probably weren’t dead. Then I asked Heimdall to see where you were - which was out near Magraven - so I had some notion of where to look. But then Thanos...happened. So, afterwards, I asked Strange to find your ship, which I figured wouldn’t be hard, even a small Asgardian cruiser isn’t easily missed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re telling me,” Sif muttered, with much feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He found it, anyway,” Thor said quietly. “And when I got there, you...weren’t. And given the ship was adrift in the middle of space, I was fairly certain you hadn’t taken a walk outside.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was very strange,” Sif said, “I had a few seconds to be confused and afraid when it started, but I don’t remember there being any kind of gap between that and returning. It was like I blinked and I was still wondering what in the Nine was happening as the power came back on and I realised my body wasn’t disintegrated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor squeezed her hand and Sif squeezed back. She caught his gaze with her own. “You seem very certain about this decision you have made. Are you sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor smiled and nodded, his other hand caught her round the back of her neck in an old, easy familiarity, his thumb stroking over her cheek. “I understand better now what it means to love someone. You’re my oldest friend, my closest, I don’t think loving you as more than that will be too hard.” Thor’s smile suddenly dropped as he swallowed. “I’ll do anything you want, go anywhere, to keep you with me and, well, maybe that says something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif sighed and leaned in til their foreheads pressed together. “It says something,” she agreed. “Not sure if it’s a good something, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You think I only want to hold on to you now, because you’re all that’s left to me,” and Sif was surprised at Thor’s perceptiveness. “It’s possible…” he then admitted, surprising her further, “but personally I think it’s because I’m finally seeing more clearly what was and is important to me.” His fingers tightened against her neck. “You, alive, here. That’s important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif felt her throat tighten itself into another knot, felt her heart swell in her chest till it was painfully large. Unable to speak, she kissed him instead, putting as much emotion into it as she could, to show him she accepted his words and his offer. It was better to risk the heartache by staying, Sif decided, than to guarantee it by leaving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor’s hand slid up to cup the back of her head, the other releasing her hand to stroke down the length of her back and further till it curled around her thigh. Sif allowed him to adjust their positions so she was straddling his legs rather than kneeling between them and it allowed her to press completely up against him, his hand now on her lower back to hold her there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn’t long before Sif could feel the hard length of him along her inner thigh, head brushing up against the material of her underwear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again?” Thor murmured against her mouth, fingers sliding underneath the waistband to delicately stroke across her naked skin, as though his own body hadn’t already signalled his desire for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ahuh,” Sif answered, reaching down to take him in her hand and pull firmly enough to make him groan, then sliding her tongue between his parted lips to steal his breath from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor disentangled his other hand from her hair to stroke up over her thigh then dip down in between her legs, following the line of her underwear before sliding underneath the cloth to push it aside. His thumb settled against her clit and two fingers curled inside her; Sif moaned against him in turn, pulling on him once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They fell easily into a matching rhythm. Mouths separating to gasp for air, to voice the pleasure trapped in their throats, to suck and bite at each other’s neck and shoulders until it just wasn’t enough and Thor moved his hand out of the way and allowed her to replace his fingers with his cock. His entrance into her body immediately precipitated her climax and they both cried out in surprised pleasure as her walls clamped down around him, pulsing hard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With an almost pained sound, Thor released into her, unable to hold back despite himself. Sif was already collapsed, gasping and shaking against him, nails digging in, even as her body continued to milk his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck…” she whispered into his hair, when her orgasm finally passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor sniggered into her shoulder, before giving it a gentle kiss. “Well it seems we’re pretty good at this already, bodes well does it not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had the desired effect and Sif giggled before pushing herself upright again to look at him, and his expression softened under her gaze to something almost unbearably tender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he was right, Sif thought, as Thor guided her lips down to his. Maybe he could turn his heart to lay alongside hers, and without too much effort at that. It was difficult to set the cynicism aside, though; she’d spent too long loving him, unrequited and unacknowledged, to accept it could be so easy. But he wanted to try, and she was willing to let him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif flexed her hips and Thor whimpered against her mouth. “I hope you didn’t think me done so quickly,” she said, nipping at his lower lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perish the thought,” he answered. Then they both mewled as Sif rolled her hips to travel up the length of him and slide back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sif made for a rather excellent blanket, Thor thought several hours later, as he lay dozing in the twilight of his cabin. Deeply asleep, her warmth and weight was a solid reassurance of her living presence atop him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt slightly giddy at this new turn his life had made; unsure of what exactly would lay ahead for either of them, but feeling more confident to face it knowing that he had Sif at his shoulder once more. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She loved him. Even now, even though it hurt her (and it pained Thor too, to know that), she still reserved her heart and her faith in him. Even though he doubted that he’d ever deserved it at all. But he did have it and its value was beyond all price. Thor would not toss it aside so cavalierly again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you," he murmured, softly, trying the words out on his lips. It would be a while before he spoke them to her directly, he knew well enough that Sif would find it difficult to believe if he were to say it too soon. Perhaps he ought to wonder himself how he could be so sure, just mere hours after she came back into his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Thor considered how three days had been enough for Jane to snare his heart so utterly, and their relationship had not the weight of history and long friendship behind it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, Thor did not doubt his heart. "I love you," he whispered again, contenting himself with imagining the day when she would finally hear the words from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*fin*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>